A Valentines Hunt
by NiceAsPie
Summary: Yes I know it's not Valentines Day yet. Sue me. It's slashy of course . Harry receives a cryptic message...can he find the sender before it's too late?


A Valentines Hunt

Disclaimer: Neither the characters or locations are mine; they belong to J. K. Rowling and various affiliated companies. No plagiarism or copyright infringement is intended. All characters will be returned safe and sound with smiles on their faces and food in their bellies. :D

A/N: This is my Harry Potter Valentines fic. And yes I'm fully aware that this is not Valentines Day. And no I don't care. I hate Valentines Day. And you know what…

Harry hated Valentines Day, from each little pink heart to the cherubs throwing confetti everywhere. He felt ill staring at the pile of crap before him and quickly whispered the words that incinerated the whole pile. He sighed as yet another owl flew towards him. On retrieving the note, however, a strange sense of relief washed over him. No pink or red paper. No hearts. No false proclamations of love. Just a simple note. He opened it and had to read it several times before he understood.

_I know how you feel…I've always hated it too. Nauseating, really. But something is different this year. _

_I don't know if I have the guts to follow through, but I hope I do._

_Come find me._

_Speak to the one whose name is flame for your first clue._

Harry gawped at the parchment as the words vanished. Hermione peered over Ron's shoulder at him, her face flushed.

'What, Harry?' she asked.

'Erm…who do we know whose "name is flame"?'

Hermione raised her eyebrows quizzically but deemed it best not to ask.

'Well, that's easy, really. Blaise.'

Harry nodded slowly.

'Right. Er…right.'

Hermione watched for a moment as Harry began to wander over to the Slytherin table but found herself much more interested in what Ron was doing. She'd ask Harry later.

'Blaise.' Harry muttered, coming up behind the Slytherin.

'Harry.'

Harry flinched at the use of his first name, sounding so strange from a Slytherin.

'I…er…' Harry stammered.

'I know why you're here. Uh…he…that is, they said to tell you…er…' Blaise paused, trying to recall the exact wording. 'Um. "Do you remember where the blood goes"?'

'What?'

'That's what I had to say. "Do you remember where the blood goes"?'

Harry frowned, suspecting an elaborate prank. He stalked from the Great Hall, muttering 'where the blood goes.' He liked the mystery of this, but was unsure of the wisdom of following these "clues". He leant against the wall and sighed heavily.

'Oh, hey Harry. Is everything ok?' Neville asked as he walked past.

'Fine, Neville. You ok?'

Neville grinned.

'Luna said yes!'

'That's great! Better go to her now, quickly.'

Neville grinned again and made to leave but stopped as Harry called his name.

'Neville, do you remember where the blood goes?'

'Yeah, third shelf up and fourth on the right.'

'What?' Harry asked incredulously.

'In the potions room. Don't you remember?'

Harry grinned at Neville, walking off. He hadn't expected any sort of answer, much less one that made sense.

'Go to Luna!' he called back.

Entering the potions classroom he quickly went to the right shelf, retrieving a piece of parchment.

_I've always loved you. Sounds cliché, I know. But I suppose it's true._

_Will you find me before I leave? I'm not brave like you._

_Find me._

_Do you solemnly swear you are up to no good?_

Harry stuffed the note in his pocket with the other, the writing already fading, and headed to his room, still unsure if this was a joke. On opening his trunk he gasped. The map was gone, in its place a Slytherin tie and another note.

_Almost there now. Can I wait any longer? I don't see why not…I've waited an eternity already, why not another?_

_Keep this, as a reminder of what could've been so much more, were I more like you. Would you have noticed me then?_

_Where am I?_

_I wait where blackness is liquid._

_Find me._

Harry wandered from Gryffindor tower, confused. Liquid blackness? He wasn't cut out for this mind-fuck. Stepping outside the building he gazed over the grounds, searching for a sign. He paused, staring at a solitary figure at the lake. Of course; the Black Lake. But…that looked like Malfoy. It couldn't be…could it? Harry gulped, his heart in his throat, as he headed toward Malfoy. He wouldn't be able to handle it if this was all just an elaborate prank. He snuck up quietly on Malfoy, listening as the boy mumbled to himself.

'He's not coming. Yes he is…wait. Maybe he couldn't figure it out? Of course he could. Wait. I have to go… This was a bad idea. No. Wait. He'll come. He has to. Wait. Just a few moments more. Just wait. No. He won't come. I'm a fool.'

Draco turned and found himself staring into emerald eyes, his knees weakening. As they buckled he felt a strong arm around his waist.

'You are a fool. Of course I was coming.'

A strong mouth covered his and Draco smiled happily.

A/N: *collectively* Awwwww…


End file.
